Realization
Through the tornado of reiatsu, Sanagi laughed manically as the tornado began to focus around Sanagi's blade. "Apparently, you know nothing of my power!" he stated, as he added that reishi to his own Shikon Hisakiten. The result, a large burst of reishi, ranging at the size of Las Noches, easy. The blast soon reached a speechless Hryan, as... the blast then disappeared, and surrounded the Hollow in a similar tornado and then finally struck all the vital points of it's body, and finished with a large widened explosion, causing Sanagi to actually flash away from the point of impact. He looked back, "Hehehehe, I warned him. Now he's dead!" he stated, laughing. Hollow Ryan laughed, "If you wondered why I was speechless, it is merely because I couldn;t comprehend why a blast that big is so pathetically weak." he scoffed as the smoke cleared. "Wangetsu Seigyoku has another effect." That's when Sanagi noticed his eyesight blurring and his heart racing. "You missed me." the Hollow declared, "You can't aim can you?" Sanagi chuckled, but then took a look at Seireitou, who was regaining his powers slowly. "Teh... crap..." he muttered, resheathing his blade. "I'll kick your ass some other time, Hollow." he stated, as he began disappearing in a black flame, as everyone returned to the real world. Seireitou, who now awoke, was holding his blade, touching his face. "What... was that...?" he thought to himself, but then shrugged it off, looking over to Ryan. Ryan was the opposite, standing to his feet, "Heh, gotta love that Hollow. Love him or hate him, he always protects me." Ryan chuckled. He then looked in Seireitou's direction. Senka's "spirit" was still in between them. "Seems Ryan can wake you up somewhat." she mused, "What will you do Sei-kun?" she said both firmly but in a concerned sense. Seireitou looked over to Senka, taking his blade and stabbed her, as her spirit began to transcend into his body. Inside Seireitou's inner world, Senka and Seireitou met once again. "Sei-kun, you do realize the pain you've caused the others, right? Seikyo even gave his life, so that Ryan could bring you back." she stated, telling Seireitou things he missed. Seireitou then looked down, his tears falling, "What have i done....! I can't believe it... I just... couldn't accept losing you... and now... Seikyo too...?!" he teared out. Senka then held his shoulders, "You can either cry that we are gone, or smile and look back on the days we shared. Not only that, you have so many special people out there, that you must protect." she stated, as Seireitou smiled, "You're right, Senka-chan. I will. I'll protect them all." he stated, grinning for the first time in forever. "Good." she stated, smiling as well, leaving a farewell kiss to Seireitou, and then disappearing, as Seireitou returned to the real world. He faced Ryan, and smiled, "I'm sorry Ryan... for everything." Ryan gave an odd look at first, but then broke into a huge smile. He deactivated his bankai and walked over to Seireitou and put his hand on his shoulder. "Heh, apology accepted." Previous